In The End, The Game Is Over
by WithinThePoetsShadow
Summary: Gaara is running, running so fast. But, it'll never be enough. He can't escape them...But who is there to help? SaiGaa SaixGaara Sai x Gaa Sai x Gaara terrible summary Rated M for safety oneshot Sucky Summary actually ok


**Pairing: SaiGaa**

**Series: Naruto Shippuden**

**Disclaimer: Ok ... I dun own any of them. Except maybe Gaara ... **

** Warning: Violence, something that may be rape character death (Dun worry; not main character)**

**Insparation: N/A. Though I did listen to Be My Escape while typing it ... **

* * *

I'm running through the halls of this foreign place, screaming obscenities to anyone who approached, to the people who jeered, to the people who gave me comforting words, to disgusted, hate filled eyes. No. Because I didn't care about them. I had to escape, I'm choking, I'm choking! Suffocating, suffocating! They're chasing me, threatening me, shouting about how they're gonnatie me down and get knife and -

Some people approached; some people moved away. I ignored them all, continued to scream, I ran, I ran - faster, faster, as fast as I could and then some, but it is not enough, move faster, speed up, speed up!

Crying now, tears flying everywhere, they sting my face, wiping them away with the back of my sleeve and - oh! It made it worse, I can't see, I can't see, still screaming, can't see anything at all! Wait - a flash of black and - collision! Arms, warm, strong, firm arms, and I'm crying harder now, with my head buried in this strong persons' chest, arms twisted into the very small amount of cloth that made up his shirt, and we fall to the floor, and oh! The floor is cold! But he pulls me into his lap, he's making soothing noises, rubbing my back with one hand,the other hand's in my hair.

The people chasing me, I can hear them now and oh! My ears, my poor ears, and so I whimper and press myself against that warm, firm chest and the owner of the chest notices and - oh, now he's picking me up, in his strong arms, holding me close, we're running now, running, running! And he still finds the air to whisper those kind words, and I still have the energy to nuzzle into that firm chest of his, and he's still running, running, running! The voices though, they're getting closer, so closer and I don't want them to but I can't tell the owner of this nice chest that, no, because I can't speak, so I just press myself closer and oh -!

Suddenly it's dark! And the air, the air is musty, and thick, and I can hear lips moving, next to my ear, whispering, telling me that I have to stay quiet, quiet! And still whispering he tells me that we're in a little broom closet and that they won't notice us and they'll just walk right on past and leave us alone but we have to be qiet, quiet! Because they could still hear us and now I can hear them again and I press my face into his shirt because he's so warm and I like warmth because I'm just so cold like a lizard is and now he's sinking to the ground, sitting amongst the mops and brooms and buckets and I'm still on his lap and he still has his arms around me to keep me comfort and also because this little room is just so small and already so crowded with the mops and all and - Oh, no! I'm pressing myself into his chest again, trying to be quiet like he said I had to be and their feet make a thump thump thump on the ground and it scares me and I'm scared and they're getting closer all the time but oh, he's so warm!

And now he's telling me, whispering in my ear that he won't let them have me because I'm all his and that's what matters most! And I know him well, he's very possessive, so I know they won't get me and I smile but I know he can't see it because my face is buried into his warm chest! I don't know why he's so warm - no-one else I know is this warm - but I decide I don't care much because it doesn't matter at all!

Again, his hands, pulling them through my crimson hair, rubbing my back, and I'm pressed to his chest again as the thump thump thump of the gangs loud footsyteps get closer and closer and suddenly he stops with the hair and the back rub and he's prying me from his lap but I don't want him to because I know what he's doing and even though he's strong there's too many of them! And they're so much stronger, I can remember them now, hitting me, kicking me and oh, it hurt, but then the started to touch me and then I started to run, run, run! They aren't good, they'll hurt him, but I can't tell him that because maybe he won't love me anymore if he knows that I'm not clean anymore and - No! He's managed to get me off and now he's telling me to hide, hide within the mops and the buckets but I don't want to and he's standing now, and I'm at his feet, clinging to him, crying, crying silently because he said I had to be quiet and I know he was right and anyway, I do everything he says because he's usually right and even when he isn't right I do what he says because -

Oh no oh no oh no the door is open now but he can't turn around fast enough and I'm screaming as they pull out a knife and now he's turning around and I'm still screaming, screaming, screaming and they're swinging the knife and it's getting closer to his face and I'm still screaming, screaming at them to stop and I'm still on my knees on the floor and then he - he's pulling out a knife to defend himself but he's just to slow and -

I'm still screaming, screaming as I jump from the floor and the knife, the knife, the knife! It's still moving but then it stops but it still hits and -

He's bleeding no, bleeding from a big cut in his upper arm and now I'm crying, still screaming, I'm angry I'm angy I'm angry and it's so hard to see that blood and now I'm snapping, so so angry it hurts and I'm screaming and shouting and I jump to my feet and I'm still screaming but they ignore me because they're laughing at him and I'm still screaming and it hurts, it hurts a lot to see him like this, so unemotional just staring, staring at the people who hurt him and they're laughing and I'm still screaming, screaming but no-one is listening and suddenly he's laughing, laughing like they didn't hurt him and now it's them who are staring and he's clutching his bare stomach he's laughing so hard and the people - the people - they're angry now, their faces are red and they're attacking him again and I'm screaming again because I stopped at the sound of his laughter and I just can't take it any more -

My screams of fear are becoming screams of fury as they beat him and then the knife, that evil, menacing little thing is at his throat and I'm - oh no I can't stop myself - my body's taken over and I'm attacking them, kicking and screaming and biting and suddenly the knife - the one that hurt my Sai - is in my hand and the people - the people who hurt my Sai - they've seen my smirk and crazed eyes and they're stepping back so I'm stepping forward and oh there's a bit of his blood on the end of the knife and now I've snapped and I'm charging but they aren't moving and suddenly the knife is buried up to it's hilt in flesh and therte's blood everywhere and I'm crying and behind me Sai isn't moving and the other people - those wretched people who hurt Sai - they're staring at me and I'm staring at their leader, impaled as he is on this knife and his eyes are glassy and fogged - up and staring at me blankly and it takes me a while for my mind to start functioning again and realize he's dead and that I just killed him and he's still there on the end of my knife and his dead eyes - his dead eyes!

And suddenly he slumps backwards, against the wall I rammed him into, and the blood - the blood - it's pouring out around him but all I can think is that at least he isn't staring at me with those dead eyes that burn so much!

And then, the cowards are running, leaving their dead leader and now I'm crumpling to the floor - just like the dead man, my mind tells me but no, no I say! We're different, he's dead, I'm alive, I'm alive, for all the mighty gods and goddeess's I'm alive!

But I'm still just lying there on the floor, there's blood, so much blood on my face and my arms and in my hair and in my eyes and my nose and I can't do anything about it and it's in my hair! But Sai - he doesn' see the blood - why else would he dare touch me, dare wrap his arms around my bloodstained body and hug me tightly to his chest and I can see the wounds - the wounds - all over him, cuts and bruises and oh he must be in so much pain but he's ignoring that and he's still hugging me close and now I'm dropping the knife I've been holding this entire time and it clatters as it hits the floor and now I'm crying and hugging him back with fingers that are covered in blood and he's kneeling on the ground next to me, and the dead corpse is still right behind me but I'm hugging him so it doesn't matter and now he's giving me a smile - a real smile - the smile that's just for me and no one else - because just like him I'm very possessive, and anyway, I know he would never smile like that for anyone else.

And now he's standing and pulling me up with him and my legs are shaking so much but I think he noticed because now he's picking me up and holding me close and whispering words and pulling a hand through my bloody red hair and I'm relaxing and he's still whispering and I'm smiling and burying my face in his chest and I'm so happy that he's ok but then he says we have to move now because the attackers might come back but he's shaking badly and I make him put me down and support himself on my shoulder because I'm not hurt and we're stumbling away but we don't make it very far when we topple over because we're way too tired and hurt and so we crawl over to the side of the hallway and he sits on the floor and leans against the wall and my eyelids - so heavy - they're closing now, and I'm curled against his left side - the side that wasn't kicked till bruises bloomed on the surface of his skin like daisies - and suddenly he's stroking my hair with his shaking hand and I'm crying and curling closer to him because I'm still cold like a lizard and I try to ignore the fact that he isn't quite so walm anymore and try and sleep, listening to his murmured words,telling me it would be ok and that we weren't going to be hurt anymore but from my angle I can stil see the bloody mess that used to be a living being that I killed andI'm crying again -

But he still strokes my hair, and tells me it's going t get better, and you know what?

I don't have enough strength to see past his lies.

* * *

Ok. This's Kawa's 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M JUST A LITTLE YEAR 8 HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT' peace offering.

Because Kawa is finally in High school! 8D

Don't be shocked. An eleven year old can write on fan fiction if she wants!

Come to think of it, I turn twelve in like, three months. W00T! (Will somebody PLEASE tell me what W00T means Is irritated )

BTW, this' SaiGaa ... because I felt like it. Amusing.

Kawa is going to Animania for her birthday! Meep!

Meep? WTH?! I hiss at Meep! HISSSSSSSSS!

Love, Kawa Heart 


End file.
